


Valentine's Day Surprise

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Valentine's Day, oh my god there's a tag for bathtub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is the artist, and Margaery is her muse. After a long day in the studio and lots and lots of paint all over her body, Sansa needs a night of cleansing...with some unexpected, but wonderful surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkesbellmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/gifts).



Sansa Stark was finishing up for the day at her studio. As Sansa was putting the last touches on her newest painting, she looked down at herself and realized that she was covered in paint splatters everywhere. Sansa chuckled to herself, what a sight she must be. Sansa made sure that all of the brushes and pencils were put back where they were, and that the other art supplies were in their home. The bandana that had kept Sansa's long, red hair up was now sweaty, and Sansa knew she had to wash it later. Sansa sniffed the air, her nose scrunching up into a more disgusted looking expression.  _Yup, I definitely need a bath tonight,_ Sansa thought. Margaery would not be wanting to come home to a smelly girlfriend, that's for sure.

Soon Sansa had packed her bag and locked the door, checking one last time to make sure that the painting she just finished was secure. She was going to give it to Margaery as a Valentine's day gift, and she was looking forward to it ever since the idea sparked in her. Sansa was giddy as the left the studio, practically skipping on her way back to her apartment. 

When Sansa arrived at her apartment, she had several voice messages waiting for her. Sansa pressed the button on the answering machine, and let the voices fill her tiny bedroom.

"Hey Sansa, it's Margaery, I'll be a little bit late to dinner tonight. Please don't wait for me, I have a surprise for you that I absolutely need you to see. I'll be home shortly and we can celebrate together, okay? I love you, I'll be home soon"

Sansa couldn't help but smile at Margaery's cute voice messages that she left her. _Celebrate? Celebrate what?_ Sansa was confused. Sansa replayed the message again several times, but couldn't quite figure out what Margaery meant by "celebrate" and "surprise". Instead, Sansa knew that before her girlfriend came over, that she would need to clean herself up. She wasn't so sure that Margaery would appreciate having dinner with Sansa if she looked like paint had exploded all over her. 

It was quiet in her apartment, but that's how Sansa liked it. Everything was orderly, or as orderly as Sansa had it. Sansa liked to call it her "organized mess". It was her apartment after all, her girlfriend just happened to live with her. Sansa hummed a bit as she got ready to have her bath. Lady, Sansa and Margaery's dog, had been so quiet in her little bed that Sansa had hardly noticed the dog come up to her for a few pets.

"Lady, you're acting just like Jon's dog, Ghost! What's gotten into you?" At this point Sansa had her towel on, and was headed towards the bathtub. Lady whimpered as she lead Sansa through the various maze of sketchbooks and jeans to the bathroom. Sansa had a suspicion that Lady knew something that she didn't. "Lady, what's going on here?" The large dog just lolled her head to one side, pointing to the bathroom door with her tongue hanging out.

"Let me guess, you caught the neighbor's cat and killed it in the bathtub." Sansa said, in which Lady replied with a growl. "No? Then let me through so I can have my bath!" Sansa nudged Lady aside, who backed up as Sansa went into the bathroom. At first, Sansa couldn't see because she had to find the light switch. That's when Sansa squealed with delight. To her surprise, Margaery was home early. Already in the bathtub which was surrounded by red rose petals (straight from Margaery's terrace garden), and candles. 

"Welcome home, and happy Valentine's day, my love" Margaery said as she held out a glass of wine for Sansa. All Sansa could do was smile, and of course take off her towel so she could join her girlfriend in the bathtub. Sansa had to carefully make her way into the big bathtub, since things were a bit slippery and Margaery had already filled the things with bubbles. Sansa sunk down into the bathtub, and let herself relax. The scent of the bubbles and Margaery's perfume wafted up through her nose, and Sansa felt completely content. Except for one thing.

"WAIT IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY TODAY?" Sansa shouted, spraying bubbles all over Margaery. Margaery couldn't believe that her own girlfriend forgot about Valentine's day, with her being the overly sentimental one.

"Yes! Did you not listen to my voice message? I told you we'd be celebrating tonight" Margaery told Sansa. Sansa was able to calm down a bit, but she still couldn't believe that she forgot about Valentine's day, of all holidays.

"I...I only just got back from the studio. And SHIT, I forgot your present. Oh, I'm SUCH an idiot, Marg. You would've loved it." Sansa felt the anxiety wash over her. How could she have forgotten Marg's painting?

"Shhh...it's alright," Margaery let her hand rest on Sansa's knee, the water making it smooth to the touch. How she wanted Sansa tonight, and she figured that if Sansa forgot the actual gift, well, she had something else in mind.

"No, it's not. I completely forgot and I wish I hadn't. You would've loved it, Marg. I painted you this time" Sansa said. She could feel her face flush a bright shade of red. Margaery couldn't help but smile that big smile of hers.

"How about this - you can give that painting to me for my birthday and in the mean time, for now, we can..." Margaery made her way with her fingers in between Sansa's thighs, slowly moving them on top of Sansa's clit.

"Oh...you want...that" Sansa said in between breaths. Margaery came closer to Sansa in the tub, kissing her lips slowly. Sansa tasted like art supplies, and Margaery loved it. 

"I want you tonight" Margaery whispered into Sansa's ear. Sansa couldn't help but moan in delight as Margaery moved her fingers in and out of Sansa's body. She hadn't felt this good in a while, and Sansa wanted Margaery more than ever. Sansa began to kiss Margaery hard, pressing herself against the brunette's slick body. The bubbles got in the way of things, but Sansa didn't mind. The two of them were intertwined in each other that they didn't even realize Lady had come over and started eating the bubbles.

"LADY!" Sansa shouted, not the name she meant to shout when she had just climaxed. Margaery burst out laughing, realizing that the dog had been near them the whole time, eating the bubbles as they floated around in the air.

"You naughty dog!" Margaery said, as she playfully petted the dog. Lady just smiled as she bounded around the bathroom, her claws skidding across the slippery floor. Sansa couldn't help but laugh. 

"I thought I left her outside but clearly, she found her way in" Sansa told Margaery in between kisses. All Margaery could do was giggle.

"I think it's cute that Lady loves bubbles." Margaery said, as she brought Sansa to her so that she was staring at Sansa's back. Margaery kissed Sansa's shoulders. Sansa felt as if she was being kissed by a thousand angels. 

"I promise I'll bring back the painting tomorrow, okay?" Sansa said. Margaery was too distracted by Sansa's body to answer. Her arms were wrapped around Sansa's waist, and her face was pressed against Sansa's back.

"That's perfectly fine with me, love." Margaery laid a few more gentle kisses by Sansa's ears and jawline, and turned her head towards her face. "For now, let's just relax" Margaery kissed Sansa gently, and deeply, letting her senses take over. Even with Lady coming in by surprise, and Sansa forgetting the painting, Margaery couldn't have pictured a more perfect Valentine's day with her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I just need to write a one shot before writing more of the chapter fic! a new chapter will be coming soon, and thank you all for being so patient with me :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little Valentine's day fic!!
> 
> \- Justine xx


End file.
